


Family Don't end in Blood

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, minor death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: A/N: (Y/N): your name. (Y/L/N): Your last name. Italics is the memory that is sad.





	Family Don't end in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (Y/N): your name. (Y/L/N): Your last name. Italics is the memory that is sad.

****“Come on, come to bed with me. Please?” Jensen groans, leaning in to your office.  
  
“Just one more paragraph baby,” you turn from your laptop and smile at him as you continue to type effortlessly.  
  
“You’ve been saying that the last like five hours. I’m feeling a little neglected.”  
  
“Aren’t we being a little over exaggerative?” you shake your head at both your husband and your thought.  
  
“Okay, fine. Like two hours. I’ve been lonely for two hours.” He replies.  
  
You groan and look down to the keys, noticing that you had messed up about three of your five sentences. “I’m sorry baby. This stupid chapter isn’t going to write itself.”  
  
“I know, and I’m not going to be able to sleep until you are in bed gorgeous. And I have panels tomorrow. It’s the most important part of the convention.”

“Babe.” You whine, looking back and forth from the screen to your waiting husband.  
  
“I know it’s so busy with the editors breathing down your back for more work, and we being separated most of the time, but I need you gorgeous.” He steps closer and you can hear his feet shuffle over the hardwood floor of your apartment. In seconds his hands were on your shoulders, trying to urge you away. “Would you do it for me?”  
  
You sigh and for a moment you want to argue. Nothing was coming to you, so you almost slam your laptop closed. “Fine. I can’t get anything to come to me.”  
  
“Yes! I like that. I’ll make it up to you baby. Come take a break tomorrow with me, sit backstage with Gen and the rest of the cast.”  
  
“Really?” you asked, as he pulled you to your feet quickly.  
  
“Really. Everyone seems to think that I don’t want to share you.”  
  
He wraps his arm around your shoulder, and swiftly picks you up in his strong arms.  
  
You giggle and cup his face. “Do you really want to share me with  _them?”_ you fake disgust and kiss him on the lips.  
  
“Well, no. Not really, but it’s time baby. We can’t use the honeymoon phase as an excuse anymore.” He kisses you back and places you on your side of the bed. With out warning he lies on top of you to roll over to his side.  
  
You laugh and roll with him, snuggling your head into his chest.  
  
“Okay. I’ll come with you. It would be good to see the gang again. What has it been, three months?” He wraps his arms around you and you feel fingers deftly run through your hair. It was something that had always calmed you, so he never stopped.  
  
“Yeah. I think so. Osric especially misses you. He likes the conversations you two have.”  
  
You smile into the kiss as he pulls you impossibly closer to his body.  
  
“Okay, I’m convinced handsome. I’ll come with you.”  
  
It’s then that you both quickly fall asleep.

* * *

By the time you had finished getting ready that morning, Jensen slowly waltzes out of the shower, steam following after him in billowing clouds. You smile up at his still tired expression and water running down his bare chest and stomach.  
  
“Hiya handsome.” You smile, slipping in to your earrings. Your wedding rings and fancy statement ring were next. You tightly rewrap your towel around your body and walk to the closet as he reaches it.  
  
“Are you doing okay?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” You smile, and nod, pulling a tank top out of it’s place. You try and avoid his gaze, for you were sure he’d question you if he saw your sad expression.  
  
“No. Something is up. What’s up baby?” He asks running his hands soothingly up and down your arms. “Talk to me.”  
  
“It’s. It’s just this convention. I. I don’t know if.”  
  
“You don’t want to go?” he asks, leave the closet. He sits at the edge of the bed and looks to you.  
  
“Well, for starters. I have nothing that fits me. I feel so shitty in my own skin, I look terrible. I.”  
  
“No. You don’t say that about yourself.”  
  
“It’s easier for me to be here, in your sweaters and sweat pants than go out. I  _look_ terrible.” You wine. You drop the tank you had on the floor and pull out another one.  
  
“Stop what you are doing baby. Please. Look at me please.”  
  
You sigh and look to him slowly. “What?” You ask snottily almost.  
  
“What is wrong? I know it isn’t about not having something to wear. Or feeling terrible. You’ve been to book signings and a few things. You’ve gone out. What’s wrong?”  
  
You shudder slightly, trying to hide back tears. “It. It’s been a long time since I’ve been at a convention Jay.”  
  
“I know. Almost a year. Not counting the barbeque where everyone saw you in Dallas, but almost a year. The fans love you. That isn’t a problem.”  
  
“Yeah, but remember what happened last time we were at one?” you asked quietly. You tighten your arms around you, trying to have some sort of comfort. You didn’t want to take the effort to go to your husband for it.  
  
“I do, a hit and run that I almost lost my wife. I may have lost my child, but I didn’t lose you, and my child.”  
  
“I’m scared to go anywhere.” You put your hands to your stomach and sigh, trying to will the threatening tears away.  
  
“I know. I miss Caleb too. I get angry every day that they aren’t anywhere near catching the fucking asshole that fucking did that. But I don’t want to lose you.” He groans as he stands and walks to you.  
  
“I’m sorry. This is so stupid and trivial.” You shake your head and turn to look away from your husband’s direct line of sight. You find a pair of clean underwear and slip it on, leaving your towel still in tact.  
  
“No. This isn’t stupid and trivial. Please talk to me.”  
  
“I am scared to go  _anywhere._  I’m so scared that something is going to be ripped away from me at any second. I didn’t even get to meet him. You know how hard that is? To carry that little human being for almost nine months, and than to have it viciously ripped from you?” you sigh and drop your towel to slip in to your bra, Jensen catches the scars from the accident as you finally free your body from cover.

* * *

 _It had been a long, long day. You were selling a bit of your Graphic artwork and pieces at the Convention, while Jensen would enjoy meeting the fans. You loved wandering the halls and meeting people, seeing the different costumes fans were in, and you **loved**_ _seeing what went on at the back of the convention hall during a panel._  
  
That and walking around while almost 9 months pregnant was helpful.  **That induced labor, right?**  
  
You had spent most of the day separated from Jensen, having Cliff walk around with you when he wasn’t with the boys.  
  
“Okay, I’m sorry I’m leaving you. But I am starving and I don’t want casino food or Green room food. I need a full meal. Caleb and I need a full meal.” You remark, walking in the parking garage.  
  
‘Why don’t you want to eat with me? I miss you. I miss my wife. And my unborn son.’  
  
“Well, why don’t you take a break and join me handsome?”  
  
‘Where are you going?’ he asks. ‘Because I’ve been craving a greasy burger. And salty fries.’  
  
“How Dean of you.” You laugh. “And really coincidental. Because your son wants that too. And a chocolate milk shake.”  
  
‘Come on. Like father like son. I’m going to train him well.’  
  
“I think it’s mom  **and** dad.” You reply happily.  
  
‘True. I mean, I remember the day I met you with Mackenzie, you were stuffing your face full of a Big Mac before your book signing. Remember?’ he asks. You can hear Jared in the background laugh.  
  
“Yeah, I do. And I was completely embarrassed by that, because I was a big fan. And I was acting like a fool in front of him.” You laugh and then take a big breath, arching your back as your body ached. “Whoo. Caleb, momma wants you to come. Now.”  
  
‘Come back, prop your feet up, and we’ll have the restaurant downstairs make us incredibly amazing burgers and fries, and a shake for the baby.’  
  
“You do make a hard bargain. Okay. I’ll call after Cliff. Tell him to turn around.”  
  
‘Why isn’t he with you?’ he asks, concern quickly dripping from his voice.  
  
“He went to get the car. He didn’t want me walking any further then I had to. I was trying to argue with him, but he wouldn’t listen.”  
  
‘(Y/N/N), please be careful.’ He replies.  
  
“I will. What could hap –”  
  
You let out a blood curdling scream as a small black Honda comes barreling towards you, with no intention of stopping. Before you could jump out of the way, you felt the sickening crunch of a metal bumper hitting you square in the legs. The last thing you remember was flying back, and landing hard on the cement. When you woke up, you were in a hospital, with no baby bump, and no baby.

* * *

“I do remember it. I was on the phone when it happened. I thought that I had lost  _both of you._ ” He replies, breaking you from your rather graphic memory.  
  
“Yeah, and I’m scared. I’m so scared Jensen.”  
  
“Talk to me. What are you hiding?” he asks.  
  
“I’m just.” You hold your stomach and sigh. “I think I’m pregnant.”  
  
His smile brightens, and he looks to you with hope. “Really?” His hand makes it’s way to your stomach and you let his other hand pull you closer to him.  
  
“I’m about a month late, but ever since the accident everything has been so off that I wasn’t sure.” You put your head on his chest and close your eyes. Even without his usual cologne, he still smelled like  _him._    
  
“Well, the we’re going to your OB first thing tomorrow? Okay?” he asks rubbing your stomach once more. “And you’re not hiding out anymore. I’m terrified that something could happen, and I miss Caleb more than you’ll know. I didn’t get to meet him either. I just miss my wife, and I don’t want you to be alone. Hell I’m being selfish, I don’t want to be with them. I want to be with you.”  
  
You scoff and roll your eyes, but nod wrapping your arms around him in a thankful hug. “I love you baby.”  
  
“(Y/N) (Y/M/N) Ackles. I love you too.” He kisses your nose quickly before walking to his side of the closet.

* * *

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I am so happy to see you.” Kim blurted out as you walked in, trailing behind Jensen.  
  
“Thanks Kim, I’m happy to see you too.” Jensen grins, knowing what she meant. He just wanted to bait her.  
  
“Not you Ackles. Missus Ackles. I missed her. I missed making fun of you and Jared with her.” Kim walked to you and quickly wraps you in a hug. In a second, someone is behind you wrapping you both in their arms. “Go away Speight. She’s mine!”  
  
“Hey I missed her just as much!” Rich exclaimed, giving you both one last hug. With a peck on your cheek, he winked and walked off.  
  
Just as Jensen had predicted, all that were left at the convention (everyone seemed to be there) were happy to see you, and you had nothing to worry. By the time you had gotten through hugs and visiting with everyone, it was time for a change of scenery, so you, Briana and Kim decided to crash Jared and Jensen’s photo op.  
  
Just in maybe a half an hour of catching up with your Supernatural family, you knew you had a better outlook on life.

* * *

 **Five years later** :  
  
“Alright, can you ask this nice lady what her name is, so we can sign her book for her grandson?” you kneel with your son so he can have a better point of view.  
  
You held open the book and watched as your little boy looked up to the graying woman.  
  
“Escoos me. Can. Can I have your name?” he nervously stumbles over his words. “Pwease?”  
  
“This is for my grandson. Caleb.”  
  
Your son’s eyes dart to you. “Like big brother?”  
  
“Yeah, like big brother. Now you sign right here.” You hold out a sharpie, and let your son sign a portion of the page. You and the grandmother patiently waited as carefully curled the O of his first letter, and the slowly he spelled out “Olly”. You quickly wrote a small note and handed the children’s book back to her.  
  
After you had found out about your pregnancy, inspiration came to you, but in creating a children’s book. So with help from Oliver when he was born, and Jared’s sister Megan, you were able to create a new line of children’s books, books you were proud of the out come. You waited until Olly was old enough, so he could help you out.  
  
“Olly. Is that short for something cutie?” the grandma asks.  
  
“Oliver. Oliver Caleb Ackles. Caleb is my big brother. I’m named after him.”  
  
“And where is big brother?”  
  
“Big brother is with the angels now.”  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t.”  
  
“It’s okay.” You reply interrupting her. “Months after, I probably wouldn’t be able to talk about it, but now I’m okay. I’m still sad sometimes, huh Olster?”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s otay to be sad. Because you wanna remember him some times?”  
  
“Yes. That’s a good way to think about it.” The grandma says. “Thank you for the autograph. He loves your books.”  
  
You and Oliver wave as the lady continues down the aisle in the grocery store. You take a few steps, finally not distracted at the task at hand. A party for Jensen. It was his birthday tomorrow and you still needed a few last minute things. You put him in the front of the cart and place your purse next to him.  
  
Oliver quickly darts for your phone, choosing to use the camera and take random photos of people you passed.  
  
“Momma. Annie Kim is calling you.” He replies a few seconds later, holding out your phone. You take it quickly, messing up his hair.  
  
“What’s up Rhodes?” you ask cradling the phone under your ear. You hold out two boxes of crackers and point them at your son, and he quickly points towards his favorite.  
  
‘ _Oh, I was just calling to see what help you needed._ ’ She asks. You drop a few more boxes of crackers in the cart and push on. ‘ _Do you need any help?’_  
  
“I’m just last minute shopping with Olly. Then we’re going home, and we might try and surprise Jensen on set. He’s directing today, and I bet he would love a surprise visit.”  
  
‘ _Are you sure?’_  she asks, giving you the questioning “mom voice” you knew and loved.  
  
“I’m sure Kim. Just bring yourself tomorrow morning, and we can have a late breakfast while Olly is at school for the morning, and then we can get the surprises ready. Okay?”  
  
‘ _Sounds good. I’m just at the hotel. I might wander over to set too. I might see you there? Brianna too.’  
  
_ “Yeah, and if you don’t make it to set, come over here. We can hang until Jensen gets home.” You reply putting another box of food in your cart. You push the cart forward, leaning in to give your son a kiss.  
  
‘ _Okay, I’ll tell her that. I may be too tired after I get done with my workout and shower. I’ll let you know.’_  She laughs and you can hear Brianna laugh in the background with her.  
  
“Sound good, see you later Kim.” You reply, and with that you hit end and hand Olly back your phone.  
  
“Big surprise for dad?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s his birthday tomorrow, and we’re having a party. But you can’t say anything. Promise?”  
  
“Okay.” He replies happily.  
  
“Good, if you keep quiet, I’ll give you a treat from your box, okay?” he nods happily, and goes back to taking photos with your phone.

* * *

“So, the little munchkin is asleep, and we are all alone. Finally.” You laugh as Jensen sits down next to you and props his feet on the coffee table.  
  
“Happy birthday sweetheart.” You smile, planting a kiss on his lips. You linger longer, and groan as he bites at your lower lip. “Happy, happy birthday old man.”  
  
“It was a good birthday in deed. Hey, I saw something.”  
  
“What?” you ask cautiously, cuddling closer to your husband. He wraps his arms around you and you some how (very quickly) end up lying together on the couch.  
  
“I saw your notebook on your nightstand earlier. Are you writing again? Anything but kids books?”  
  
You smile and look down to him. “Yeah. I think I have an idea now. You know how I was so stuck before we found out I was pregnant with Olly?”  
  
“Yeah. And it took forever to get you to bed.” He laughs.  
  
He props himself on a few pillows and you put your head back on his chest, snaking your arms around him.  
  
“Well, I have a better idea now. I think I’m going to go with that one.”  
  
“Yeah, and what is this idea?” he asks .  
  
“Well. It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you. You’re just going to have to come to my book signing. In a month.”  
  
“Really?” he asks happily. “A month? You’ve been working that hard, why didn’t you tell me? I know Olly is a maniac and you don’t have any help. And soon, this bump between us is going to be really uncomfortable on me.”  
  
You laugh and kiss his chest a few times.  
  
“It’s come to me. There have been nights when you’ve been late that I’ve stayed up to be awake when you get home, and it just came to me.”  
  
“And you aren’t going to tell your husband? Your favorite person in the world?”  
  
“And wake up Olly? Come on, he’s a crank when he gets woken up.” You smile as he sticks out his tongue at you.

* * *

 **One Month Later** :  
  
The day of your book signing was a nervous one. You knew that Jensen would be by your side, but you were gratefully surprised when a handful of Jensen’s castmates arrived at your house before. You were even more surprised when a few of them came through the line to have a book signed.  
  
It wasn’t until after the signing you could even show Jensen your surprise. Show everyone who meant something to you the dedication you wanted them to see.  
  
“To my momma who always inspired me to go after my dreams. This book is especially dedicated to my momma who taught me to go after what I wanted. To not say no, to go for the stars.” Gen walks in with a copy of your book in her hand as you’re attempting to pour yourself a glass of sparkling cider. She gives your stomach a rub and continues. “To my loving and amazing husband, the man who loves me through every up and down. Through everything. The man who holds my heart. To my little man, Olly you’re my favorite guy (shhh. Don’t tell daddy.) Thanks for picking me. And last but not least. To  _MY_ supernatural family. Thank you for teaching me that family doesn’t end in blood. That  _I_ was deserving of your love when I needed it. You mean the world to me.”  
  
“Well, you mean the world to us too.” Gen says happily, wrapping her arms around you.


End file.
